User talk:Lunar Farmer
Welcome! Hello , and welcome to the Old School RuneScape Wiki! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay and help make many improvements. If you have any questions or have any trouble, you can leave a message on my Talk Page, or you can take a look at the . *'Don't know where to start? Check out the to see what other people have been editing.' *'Confused about formatting? Take a look at the the Wiki Style Guide.' *'Uploading files to the Wiki? - Please read the Image and Media Policy throughly as it is one of the more essential polices on this wiki. ' *'If you need more help, contact any administrator's talk page by leaving a message.' **'Or, you can visit us in the discord chatroom.' Remember to sign your name on talk pages by using four tildes (~~~~) or the "Signature" button ( ) above the edit box. This will automatically produce your name and the date. Signing your comments is important, as it lets other editors know who has posted which comments. Looking forward to seeing you around! 19:26, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Personal images We do not host personal images on the OSRS Wiki as per The Image and Media Policy. I have removed the image File:Farming outfit 14 June 2014.png. You may upload your image to any image hosting website and link the image from there. Please do not reupload the image to the wiki. Thanks, 19:26, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Doesn't it say to use your own images, like screenshots that you take? That's what I used. :The image was of no relevance to pages on this wiki, and seemed to be intended for your personal use. Screenshots we take are intended for articles on the Wiki. -- 05:31, July 3, 2014 (UTC) ::Sorry I misquoted the wrong policy. You are correct about user taken images. Images must be taken in-game. Spineweilder has answered why I deleted the images. ::As for linking pages (*The square brackets matter) ::*OSRS pages: displayname(optional) ::*External webpages displayname(optional) ::*OSRS IMG: ::*External IMG: URL ::These links have more info if you are interested: ::*http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Help:Links ::*http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Help:Images#Link_behavior :::The images must be used on an article in the mainspace. Since the picture you uploaded was intended for your userspace, it is against the policy RS:NOT#... your web host. Does this clarify your question? 05:49, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Naming conventions We attempt to use in game names as much as possible. If there is a confusion there will be either a disambiguation page or an Template:Otheruses will be used. Thanks 19:51, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Good job Thanks for adding in information around the 2007wiki. If you have any questions or concerns feel free to ask any of the admins around. Oh yeah, you don't need to report to me when editing. The talk messages to you were only to let you know why I undo/changed your edits. P.S. When you are linking 2007 pages, use Display Text (optional). You dont' need to hyperlink the full url. Thanks 00:41, July 3, 2014 (UTC) RE:Advice If you use GIMP here is a guide created by User:Spineweilder that explains the basis of adding transparency. It involves adding an Alpha Layer and removing the excess background you do not want. Since we don't have to bother with Anti-Aliasing in OSRS. You can just use the Magic Tool instead of the Lasso to crop out the background, etc. * http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/User:Spineweilder/Transparency_guide As for the drop tables on monster pages. We use the Template:DropsTableHead followed by the Template:DropsLine templates. I have included a simplified version below. If you want to read on the additional parameters used in DropsLine, read the supporting document file. {[DropsLine|Name=itemname|Quantity=number|rarity=Common/Uncommon/Rare/Very rare}} Hope this answers all your questions. 02:13, July 16, 2014 (UTC) RE:Worried about advertiser No it's not allowed, they only CC the Wiki will ever mention are the Jagex CC. Thanks 21:29, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Forking Hey, this message is to let you know about about forking away from Wikia/Fandom, just incase you missed it. This is also a great opportunity for you to give any feedback for the fork site and propose anything you'd like to see going forward. - 21:07, September 26, 2018 (UTC)